


Sorted ... Sort Of

by QueenofQuill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hobbit characters in Hogwarts, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofQuill/pseuds/QueenofQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is desperate to make his family proud and get into Slytherin like his brother. He is an heir of the great House Of Durin. Where else would he be but the house of his ancestors?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorted ... Sort Of

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lion Hearted Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119207) by [starbuckyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbuckyy/pseuds/starbuckyy). 



> First I just want to say that this is a one shot. I wrote it because I read Grantairias' story 'Lion Hearted Boy' and we started talking about the different houses we think each character should be in. 
> 
> I said to her that thanks to Harry Potter it is pretty hard to look at a character from any fandom and not wonder what Hogwarts house they would be in. It is like our generation's way of defining someone's personality. 
> 
> I had this idea in my head for a while. What put me off writing it was because I had no ideas about how to turn it into a full story. Then I read 'Lion Hearted Boy' and I was so inspired I had to write it. 
> 
> So instead of a plot driven story lets just call this a character analysis written in story form.
> 
> I made Fili just two years older than Kili because of the whole dwarf years to human years thing. I wanted to close the gap between their ages a little.
> 
> Also if there are any errors in there please forgive me. I wrote it in a frenzy to get it out. Tell me if you see an error and I'll get to it as soon as I can.

Kili had never felt this kind of apprehension in his life. He had stood in front of ministers for magic, world famous witches and wizards and had even faced down his Uncle Thorin’s temper after misbehaving. Still, he had never felt his heart beating this fast before as the young, stern looking witch picked up the hat that would decide his social placement for the rest of his school career and possibly the rest of his life. 

As the professor called out, “Arbuthnott, John,” Kili realised that he didn’t have much time until his name would be called. 

He was a member of the proud Durin line, a centuries old wizarding family who were said to be descended from the Plantagenet kings of England. He looked over at his brother who was sitting at the Slytherin table with his fellow third years. The golden haired boy gave his little brother an encouraging wink. No doubt he would be put in Slytherin with his brother, it was where practically his entire family had been since the opening of the school. 

Well, his mother’s side of the family anyway. He had never known his father. He had been told that the man was an Auror who died in the line of duty when Kili little more than a baby. He couldn’t remember the man at all and only knew what he looked like from photographs. He was six the first time his mother had decided to show them to him. He was saddened to realise that he looked nothing like the man. Fili, his brother looked like him though. He had the same dark, golden, coarse hair, the same eyes, the same mouth. Kili had sat looking at the picture a hundred times trying to find anything of himself in there but he just couldn’t. The feeling of distance between himself and the deceased man was widened by the fact that he didn’t have his name. 

His Uncle Thorin was the head of the family but he had no children. So Fili and Kili were his heirs. As a result they had to be given the Durin name. It was a name Kili was proud to carry and he wouldn’t change it for the world but he still couldn't help but feel a distance from the other side of his heritage. 

He looked more like his mother and by extension his Uncle Thorin. His hair was black like most of the Durin Clan and instead of being thick and coarse it was tantamount to corn silk. He had dark brown eyes, high cheek bones and a small nose. 

One time when he was seven he had been surveying his father’s awards for bravery, which his mother displayed proudly and he burst into tears. His mother came running in alarm, wrapped him in her arms and said, “What on earth is the matter?” He had confided to her all his feelings about how he felt no connection to his father. He couldn’t remember the man and he didn’t look anything like him. “Is that what this is all about?” cooed Dis Durin. “You come with me.”

And with that she took him over to the couch and brought out a picture of her and her husband and Fili smiling as she held her pregnant belly. At first it just made Kili feel worse as he wasn't in the picture save being in his mother womb. “Look at your father,” said Dis. “You are missing something.” Kili looked again but like all the other times, he couldn’t find any part of himself in the man. “Look at his face, what is he doing?”

“He’s smiling,” Kili replied, confused. 

“Exactly … that’s your smile,” she then set the picture aside and turned the young boy to face her. “Your father may have left but before he did he gave me you, one of the two most precious things in my life and in you he left behind a little part of himself that I see every day. So stop this crying.”

Kili dried his eyes and smiled, feeling a lot better. 

“Durin, Kili,” the young boy was snapped out of his musings when he heard the witch call his name. In that moment he was reminded that he was a Durin. He was a member of one of the proudest and longest lasting wizard families in the country, perhaps even the world. He was going to make his ancestors proud. Slytherin was where he belonged. 

As he walked up the stairs and sat on the stool he thought about his Uncle Thorin. Fili was his heir so he didn’t put as much pressure on Kili as he did his brother but he still expected them to succeed and honour the name of Durin. However, his family wasn’t like a lot of the other pure blooded families in the wizarding world. They placed more stock in strength and magical ability than they did in lineage. They were extremely proud of their own lineage but it didn’t colour their opinion of others. That made them the subject of gossip among pure families. As did the fact that they engaged in ancient forms of muggle combat. They taught their children sword play and hand fighting. Most wizards thought magic was all you needed but the Durins knew better. They were a line of warriors. Still, as distasteful as people found it, no-one would dare say or do anything directly. The Durins had more fingers in pies than they did on their hands. 

“GRIFFINDOR,” came the loud cry. The hat had barely been on his head before it made the declaration. Kili just sat there and would probably have sat there for an unlimited amount of time had Professor McGonagall not given him a poke in the back. 

Many people at the Slytherin table were stunned but Fili and his friends clapped loudly like most of the other students in the room. The Griffindors, after they had gotten over their shock, cheered loudest of all. That was twice in one day they had stolen someone from Slytherin. Another boy from a prominent Slytherin family had gotten sorted into Griffindor. His name was Sirius Black. He was sitting across from where Kili had planted himself and looked as if he didn’t know whether or be delighted or terrified. Kili, also unsure how to feel, glanced at his brother who gave him an encouraging wink.

That calmed him down a little as the sorting finished and the meal began. At least one person wasn’t disappointed in him but then again there was precious little Kili could possibly do to make Fili upset with him. Ever since they were little they had stuck together. It has been one of the hardest days of both their lives when Fili left for Hogwarts. Still, he remembered how proud his mother and Uncle Thorin had been when the news of his sorting reached home. 

Kili didn’t think for a second that either of them would be angry with him. They weren’t that kind of family. They would just be disappointed. 

When the feast was finished the prefects lead the new students up to the Griffindor dorms. Sirius Black was still looking worried, just as he was but as they reached the common room a boy who Kili recognised as James Potter threw his arm around Black and said, “Don’t worry about it mate. Let them stew.”

Kili snorted, Potter though from a prominent family apparently knew nothing about familial pride. Potter heard the snort and turned to face his fellow Griffindor. “And what’s your problem Durin? Your family is alright for a Slytherin family. My dad says they don’t care about all that blood purity rubbish. You’d think they’d be fine about you being sorted into Griffindor, at least you’re not in Hufflepuff.”

That struck a cord. Kili wanted to punch the stuck up, clueless Griffindor but he knew that with his training he could easily break the boy’s nose. If Uncle Thorin heard he was fighting on his very first day he would be in for the punishment of a life time. So instead he grabbed Potter by his robes and threw him against the nearest wall. “My dad was in Hufflepuff and he was better and braver that a great number of Griffindors I can name. Some people tend to value loyalty. I would rather have been sorted into Hufflepuff than Griffindor. At least then I’d be honouring one side of my family and not stuck here with a bunch of showy, glory seekers.” 

Potter looked quite scared though he was trying to hide it and Kili could only hope that he was radiating a small part of Uncle Thorin through his look. 

He then pushed the bespectacled boy against the wall again and stormed up to his dormitory. He threw himself on his bed and felt like crying but he wouldn’t. He was still a Durin even if he was a Griffindor. He would unpack his things and go to bed.  
Anything else could be dealt with in the morning. 

As he tucked himself into the nice warm bed he thought about his Uncle. Ever since their father died Thorin had done his upmost to fill that hole that had been left by him. He didn’t try to be a father but he did try to guide Kili and his brother and love them as much as any guardian could. He wasn’t the most paternal of men and you had to train you eye to see his emotions but every now and then Kili would catch a glimpse of a smile or a sparkle of pride in the world weary man’s eyes. He saw it shine brighter than ever when Kili took up archery. It wasn’t something that was normally taught in their family but the young Durin had spotted a bow in the family weapon collection when he was eight and wouldn’t drop the subject until his uncle agreed to teach him how to use it. 

Kili had surpassed Thorin’s skill like a shot and before long it was necessary to bring in a professional archer to teach him. The youngest Durin still remembered the man with fondness. He was a muggle in his forties and had been a two time Olympic archery gold medalist and even he was impressed with the boy’s abilities. People stuck their noses up at the Durins for participating in such pass times, saying such things were beneath a wizarding family. They seemed to forget that Dis Durin was a five time European Duelling champion and Fili and Kili’s grandfather Thrain had single-handedly taken down one of Grindlewald’s most powerful lieutenants during the war. They were a wizarding family through and through. All Kili had ever wanted was to please his elders, his Uncle Thorin especially. That man's fame was spread throughout the world and it was almost impossible to tell where truth ended and myth began.

Fili had always pleased Thorin. Fili was great at everything. Anything that was put in front of him he could conquer and he put his all into it because he knew he was going to be the head of the family one day. Kili looked up to him felt so proud to be his brother but sometimes he felt a little bit like second best. Kili was no slouch. He was doing first year level magic from the time he was seven … though he often got into deep trouble for stealing his mother’s wand to practice. Still, he would never be as good as Fili. 

“I’ve got a two year head start on you,” Fili would say to him. “You just need a little time to catch up.”

But how was he going to catch up now and make the name of Durin proud when he wasn’t in the house of Durin? 

Kili got very little sleep last night and many of the students who had seen last night’s episode gave him a wide berth the following morning. Fili caught up with him on the way to breakfast and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “So what do you think of Hogwarts so far?” he asked.

“Disappointing,” Kili mumbled from beneath his hair, kept long as was tradition.

“Oh come now, don’t be like that.”

“What’s Uncle going to say?” the younger Durin asked in a worried tone.

“He’s not going to be surprised.” Kili’s head shot up to look at his brother. Did their family really think he wasn’t good enough to be in Slytherin? Fili chuckled at his brother’s reaction and said, “He’s always known you were too brave for your own good plus you have a tendency for foolhardiness that runs through a lot of Griffindors I know. Uncle used to tell me that he knew you would grow up to be strong and brave because he knew that protecting the ones you love is never far from your mind.”

“But, none of our family have been in Griffindor before.”

“So what?” Fili said, raising his voice a little, though not in an angry way. Fili rarely ever got angry and never with Kili. “Does that mean none of us are brave? Dad was a Hufflepuff, does that mean he was any less intelligent than any Ravenclaw or any less brave than any Griffindor?” Fili then grabbed his brother’s shoulder and stopped walking, turning the younger boy around to face him. “Just because one part of your soul plays a bigger part in how you live your life does mean that any other parts are diminished. The braver you are doesn’t mean the less intelligent you are. The kinder you are doesn’t mean the less brave you are. What you have to do is combine all those strengths and use then to make our family proud. That is all Uncle Thorin would ask you to do. That is all any of us would ask you to do.”

Kili stood staring at his brother, trying to absorb what he said. Was it true? Did it really not matter what house he was in so long as he used his abilities right? It certainly wasn’t an argument he could go against. 

As they walked into the dining hall Fili gave him a gentle push towards his house table and Kili went, still in a daze. As he ate his breakfast he began to look around the room, thinking on his brother’s words. He spotted Balin, an old man who was a dear friend of the Durin family. He was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher but he said thanks to other commitments he could only hold the post for a year. He was cleverest man Kili had ever known. In fact the young boy doubted there were many questions in the world he didn’t have answers for. He was a Ravenclaw when he was at Hogwarts but he had also fought bravely beside Kili’s grandfather in the war and had been awarded many medals for bravery himself. His brother Dwalin who along with Thorin had been the one to train Fili and Kili in sword play was in Griffindor. That was no surprise seeing as the man was the very picture of a warrior but he was also loyal to a fault when it came to his own family and the Durins. 

After his eyes had brushed over the pretty face of the Auburn haired second year sitting across from him Kili then spotted another face he recognised. It was a seventh year Hufflepuff named Bofur. Bofur’s family were cousins to the great Olivanders and had inherited a great amount of their famous ability. Bofur had often come round to the Durin household with his brothers bringing with his beautiful magical toys he had created. Kili still had a little flying dragon the older boy had given him years ago. It had clearly taken a lot of skill to make. Bofur may have been loud and funny and a bit of a clutz sometimes but there was no doubt about the intelligence in his strange and wonderful head. 

Just as Kili was finishing his bacon he realised why the girl across from him looked so familiar. She was with the Mirkwood family. Tauriel was her name. Thranduil Mirkwood (with whom his uncle had held a bitter grudge for years) had taken her on after her parents died. All of the Mirkwoods where Slytherin but she was in Griffindor. Even though she was just a ward she still had a duty to the family and despite being in a different house from them she seemed to be doing well. He knew so because if there was any disquiet in the Mirkwood house his uncle would have heard of it. 

As breakfast finished she looked up and caught him staring at her. He blushed and looked away before grabbing his bag and making his way to his first class. He was starting to feel a whole lot better. It was still going to take some adjusting and he was still desperate to hear from his mother and uncle just so he knew everything was alright but the young Durin was beginning to think that maybe this wasn’t so bad. He spotted Potter and Black walking with another boy, a skinny one with floppy chestnut hair falling into his eyes which just barely hid an angry scar across the right one. Kili knew he was going to have to apologise for his outburst earlier. That was what honourable Durins did. Still he felt a distinctly Griffindorish pride burning up inside him which told him to let them sod off. 

He sighed. He may be on his way to making peace with his differences but Hogwarts was still going to take some getting used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it. If you can find it in your hearts to give this poor review starved author some comments please let me know what your opinion of what the Dwarves' houses should be. 
> 
> That is the great thing about stories like this. There is no right or wrong answer and everyone has different and wonderful opinions. 
> 
> I decided to put this in the Marauders era, one: because I am a die hard Marauders fan and two: because I thought a reflection on Sirius Black's situation would help the story.
> 
> By the way, check out 'Lion Hearted Boy' it's brilliant. Hufflepuff Kili is awesome. I would have put him there myself were it not for the foolhardy nature J.K.R accuses Griffindors of having, I saw rear its head time and time again in the films i.e. being the first to run into the trolls 'kitchen' to rescue Bilbo in the first film and then ordering them to drop him with a cheeky smile on his face and a look in his eyes that said, "See what happens if you don't."
> 
> I thought to myself in that moment, "Griffindor all over".
> 
> Who else just adores this character?


End file.
